Strange Pleasures - Len x Oliver Oneshot
by Oliver-Kagamine
Summary: A boring day brings Len out to buy something for Oliver. However, what he brings back isn't what the poor British boy had expected.


~3rd Person POV~

Oliver sighed softly as he flicked a chess piece across the room. "So boring..."

Len sighed as he reached over to grab the piece back, handing it to Oliver. "We could go shopping or something," he suggested with a shrug.

The younger paused, pursing his lips. "No... But you could bring me back something~" He grinned.

Len groaned softly, somewhat aware that this was how it was going to end anyway. And he wouldn't object. "Fine, fine. Then I'm picking whatever you get."

"Okay~!" Oliver waved a hand at Len, beaming triumphantly. "Bye~! Hurry back~!"

The other boy clicked his tongue. "Yeah, yeah, bye."

Len barged through the door, setting a box on the table. "There, that's what I got," he said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"...A box...?" Oliver didn't look too enthusiastic. "It's just a box..."

"No, it's what's inside the box, idiot." The older gently tugged on Oliver's cheek. "Open it up."

The younger whined softly, pushing Len's hand away from his face. "Alright..." He grumbled, moving to slowly open the box. When he did, a dark blue, cylinder-like blob shot up.

"E-eh...? I-I don't get it..." Oliver looked over at Len, who had now crossed his arms with a wider smirk.

"Just let it do its thing."

The blob stayed frozen for a moment, seemingly staring at Oliver before making its way around the boy's waist.

Oliver flinched. "W-wait, what is i-it d-doing...?!" He tried to pull the blob off, but as he did so, more cylinder-like blobs poked out of the box, making their ways to Oliver, curling around his wrists and ankles.

"L-Len, w-what—?! H-help me, Len!" The small boy struggled even more, causing the blobs to tighten.

"Don't do that, it'll hurt," Len said, waving a hand at the boy.

"I-I c-can't believe y-you—!" Oliver shouted, forcing himself to relax so that the blobs wouldn't hold onto him as tightly.

A few more slithered out of the box, crawling underneath the boy's clothing. They toyed with the sensitive areas of his chest, leaving slimy trails along his skin.

"A-ah, w-what're they doing—?!" Oliver couldn't help but let out a moan as he spoke. "I-it's so slimy—!"

"I said just let them do their thing, Oliver." Len rolled his eyes. "It'll get better."

More blobs crawled out again, one sharp enough to cut through Oliver's clothes, leaving him purely exposed as they fell to the floor.

"N-no, stop—!" The younger shouted, trembling as they twisted around his entire body.

They slowly curled around the boy's member, causing him to gasp.

"N-not there—! S-stop—!" Oliver let out a loud moan when the blob curled itself a bit tighter, a bit of drool starting to drip down his chin from how much he was protesting.

Len let out a small laugh. "You're so defenseless..." He mumbled.

At that, one of the blobs slithered over to Len, wrapping around his ankle and yanking him up in the air, upside-down.

"W-wha—?!" Len flinched, his eyes going wide. "N-not me too! O-only him!"

The sharp blob from before moved over to Len, shredding his clothing as well, leaving him even more exposed than Oliver since the younger boy had the blobs to cover him at least.

A few more blobs moved over to Len, grabbing onto his wrists and free ankle, spreading his legs and arms wide apart.

"S-stop—!" He shouted, trying to protest, but when he did, another blob forced itself down Len's throat, causing the older to tear up a bit, gagging.

Oliver looked over at Len, still letting out strings of moans. "T-this is your f-fault—!" He whimpered out, flinching and gasping when he felt something prod against his entrance. "W-wait, n-no, please—!"

The blob pushed itself up inside of Oliver as far as it could go, tilting and twisting inside the boy.

The younger could hardly even keep his eye open anymore, mewling and moaning loudly. "M-maybe this isn't s-so b-ba—angh~!"

Len tried squirming, trying to get free. He shut his eyes tightly, letting his throat relax at least so that he wouldn't choke as he flailed his legs back and forth.

The blob pushed deeper into Len's throat, making him stop kicking almost immediately. His entire body went limp, the blobs swirling around his member and starting to toy with it. The older tried to let out groans, but he couldn't since another blob was clogging up his throat.

More drool spilled from Oliver's mouth as he let out loud moans, the blob thrusting in and out of him violently. "N-Nngh~! I-it feels s-so good~!"

Len flinched when a blob prodded itself against his entrance now, opening his eyes and looking to Oliver, who had completely given in. He decided that if he wanted this to end faster, it was best to just comply, spreading his legs a bit wider for the blob.

It pushed in quickly, already going as deep as it could reach. The older boy trembled as it didn't hesitate to start thrusting just as fast, his body unable to move from the shock and pleasure of it all. He involuntarily started sucking on the blob that was down his throat, his mouth seemingly moving on its own.

"C-cumming~!" Oliver moaned loudly, shaking his head. "I-I'm cumming~!" The blobs didn't stop moving at all until he released, panting heavily as they uncoiled from around him, making the younger collapse to the floor.

However, the blobs just moved over to Len, wrapping around him now. The older twitched and trembled with pleasure, sucking harder on the blob in his mouth.

The blob thrusted harder into Len, pressing against his prostate harshly each time it thrusted.

The older boy whined loudly, shaking his head as a warning. However, the blobs didn't falter at all, continuing to pleasure him until he finally released, panting heavily as the blob pulled away from his throat, making it easier to breath.

The blobs lowered him to the floor before slowly crawling back into the box, leaving Oliver and Len panting and trembling messes on the floor.

Len exchanged a glance with Oliver, both of them still feeling the lingering feelings of pleasure.

"H-holy shit..." The older wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes slightly wide. "T-that...w-was amazing..."

Oliver nodded extremely quickly, not bothering to wipe the drool that had spilled down his chin. "M-more..."

Len shook his head, grabbing Oliver's hand and intertwining their fingers. "W-we tell n-no one about this..."

The younger nodded quickly, pressing a kiss to Len's lips; a sloppy one.

The other boy kissed back, still trembling slightly.

This would be their secret.


End file.
